


Hand In Hand

by SamuelJames



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Jackson argue while on holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand In Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hand In Hand  
> Pairing: Aaron/Jackson  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Aaron and Jackson argue while on holiday.  
> Disclaimer: Emmerdale is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Notes: Written for the comment_fic (LiveJournal) prompt any, any, I want to hold your hand as we walk side by side.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

As they approach the doors Aaron drops Jackson's hand and takes out his phone.

"Text from Adam. I'll just text him back."

When Aaron is finished his text Jackson goes to take his hand but Aaron shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Leave it yeah."

"Is it always going to be like this?"

"Like what?"

"We're thousands of miles from the village and you're scared." Jackson gestures back towards the club. "In there you kissed me, you danced with me and after the first few songs you didn't care who might see us. I just want to walk back to the apartment, hand in hand. What's so wrong with that?"

"The whole world's not a gay bar you know. We might get hassled."

"Yeah and we might not."

A couple from the club walk past with their arms around each others' waists. Aaron can't hear what they're saying but one of the guys laughs and his boyfriend kisses his cheek. They scare him, being so obvious about it all.

"Are you ashamed of me or of yourself?"

"Christ, Jackson, we're on holiday. Can we lay off the deep and meaningfuls?"

"I'm not suggesting we cop off in the middle of the street, I just want to... Look forget it. If we're going with the just mates approach you can kip on the sofa."

"It's not going to work. A night on the sofa isn't going to make me want to be like them."

"Grow up, Aaron."

Jackson walks off leaving Aaron trying to catch up with him.

"Wait."

Jackson ignores him and increases his walking speed, practically marching now. Aaron's a little drunker than him which helps. He thought this holiday would help bring them closer. The stress of everything back home was like being in a pressure cooker and the first two days had been wonderful. Now though Aaron was back to being worried and scared. Jackson has been there, knows how hard coming out is but it wasn't like he'd asked for sex on the balcony. All he wanted to do was enjoy a nice walk home. If Aaron couldn't relax, where nobody even knew him then they didn't stand much of a chance in the village. He glances behind him to make sure Aaron is okay and Aaron takes out his phone again and slows his pace, very mature.

Jackson gets back first and is brushing his teeth when he hears Aaron slamming their door. Hopefully their neighbours are still out drinking. When he finishes Aaron is lying on the couch fully clothed.

"Do I get a blanket?"

"Course. There's a spare in the wardrobe. Saw it when I was unpacking."

"Now you're having a go 'cos you put away our clothes. I would have done it if you hadn't. I'm not a kid."

"No, you only act like one. I'm not fighting with you just 'cos you're in a strop."

Aaron pushes past him to get the spare blanket and Jackson gets into bed. For a few moments he thinks or more truthfully hopes that Aaron will climb in beside him and apologise but Aaron is so damn stubborn. 

When Jackson wakes the next morning Aaron is sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hi."

"Hi. You been awake long?"

"About forty minutes. Surprised the shower didn't wake you."

Jackson tries to think of a smart answer or a joke but Aaron reaches out and puts his hand on Jackson's wrist.

"I hate fighting with you but sometimes you move too fast for me. It's hard being so open."

Jackson sits up in bed and moves a little closer to Aaron. "We all get scared sometimes. After I came out I had bad reactions. Mum was great, Dad was awful and I had some shocked mates but I don't want to hide any more. Being a gay builder isn't easy sometimes. People make jokes or imply I should just be making the tea but I deal with it. You're a stubborn git sometimes and I don't want to push so hard that you'll end things but I'd like to know we're on the same track."

Aaron pulls his hand back and crosses his arms which Jackson reads as defensiveness.

"Can you answer me one question, Aaron?"

"Okay."

"Were you actually afraid of being hassled or was it being openly with me in public?"

"Sort of the second one. I wish that wasn't the truth because I like you, a lot. I can try if you can be patient."

"I suppose. Any chance of a brew?"

"Yeah. Actually I'll get some croissants in the bakery down the street if you make the tea."

"Go on then."

After breakfast Aaron kisses Jackson and tries to push him back towards the bed.

"You're not getting round me that easily."

Aaron slides his hand down Jackson's back and cups his arse. "You sure I can't persuade you?"

Jackson smiles. "Just this once. Don't think you can go distracting me with sex every time we fight. We are not spending the whole day in here."

"Agreed."

They go back to the same club that night and like before they dance, kiss and touch. It's like the night before minus the row. The rest of the holiday passes peacefully and Jackson enjoys being away with just the two of them. Holidays are a bit of a test, seeing how long you can take someone's company for. They've talked a lot more than they normally would and Jackson is so glad he gave Aaron another chance after the court case. On their final night they pack everything up and don't even go to sleep. The airport coach is picking them up at 4:30 so they'll probably sleep on the plane. Jackson lies with his head on Aaron's lap and Aaron holds his hand.

"I'll get there one day."

"I know. I wasn't going to say anything."

"I've had a great time. Compared to where I was a few months back this seems unreal."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I did too. Back to reality tomorrow. Set an alarm in case we fall asleep."

"This couch isn't comfortable enough for proper sleep."

Aaron sets the alarm on his phone just in case but they get to the airport in plenty of time.

On the plane Jackson falls asleep quickly and Aaron takes his hand. A guy across the aisle gives him a look and Aaron lets go. After a few minutes he takes Jackson's hand again. He's nervous, worried about comments and doesn't dare look up. It's not quite out and proud yet but it's progress of sorts.


End file.
